


Wildlife Conservation

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: For Science!, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which LaFontaine explores the scientific principles of vampiric shapeshifting with J.P.'s help.Pairing: J.P. Armitage/LaFontainePrompt: mass-conservation shapeshifting





	Wildlife Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“I’m not certain that this is necessary, dearest,” J.P. says, obediently removing his clothes anyway.

“Totally is. We need to minimize variables to ensure the highest possible accuracy.” They wink at him. “Besides, not like I haven’t seen you naked before. It will be a challenge to keep my eyes on the instruments, but I’m up for the test.”

“That is all true,” he concurs, tugging his shorts off. “But what I meant is that, given that this is a magical process, there is no reason that my shapeshifting ability would adhere to the principle of mass-energy equivalence.”

“Which is why we’re testing it,” LaFontaine reiterates. “And don’t worry, there should be plenty of air in that tank.”

“Besides, I hardly need to breathe,” he adds. “But, ah, what about the electrodes?”

“Evenly spaced so we can track any lost energy, please. Temples, chest, forearms, and calves.” Okay, so maybe they’re getting a tiny bit aroused by this, they think as they watch J.P. hook himself up to their carefully calibrated machines. “Do you think we could get Carmilla to participate?”

J.P. gestures to himself: naked, covered with wires, sealed in a glass tank. Okay, LaFontaine thinks, definitely a little aroused. “I doubt she would do so of her own volition. But perhaps if you were to implore Ms. Hollis?...”

“I knew there was a reason I took up with you. Current weight in kilograms: 82 point 36129...” LaFontaine’s recitation trails off as she spares a final glance at their equipment. “Ready when you are.”

“Right.” J.P. closes his eyes, and his long, shaggy hair shrinks into coarse bristles.

“Wicked,” LaFontaine says to the boar before them. “Accounting for energy lost, the conservation is correct out to at least eight decimal places.” J.P. snorts his approval. “You can turn back now.”

“Excellent,” J.P. replies, stretching his arms and peeling off electrodes. He isn’t fond of his animal form; too uncouth, though he supposed it suited this body’s previous inhabitant. “Now, can I get dressed?”

LaFontaine fixes him with a lurid grin. “Only if you really want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Per this excellent list (https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/171022761532/an-incomplete-list-of-charismatic-mammal-megafauna), a wild boar ranges from approximately 130 to 220 pounds. I'm estimating that J.P's body weighs comfortably in the middle of that range, maybe around 180 or 190?


End file.
